Mi Aventura en la Liga de las Leyendas
by Noh-chan
Summary: Melisenda Delacroix ha entrado en la Liga de las Leyendas como Invocadora novata. Está ansiosa por trabajar y conocer a los Campeones cuando se encuentra con alguien que le hace sentir de una manera diferente. Entra y elige el camino que más te guste, hay tres disponibles por el momento: Ezreal, Kayn y Talon.


**¡Buenas y bienvenidos!**

 **Antes de nada quiero aclarar que este fan-fic es un tanto especial. Me he inspirado en los juegos de novelas gráficas donde tú decides qué ocurre y voy a intentar hacer algo parecido, así que espero que os guste.**

 **De momento esto es el prólogo, donde os presento a la protagonista y al final os doy las opciones.**

 **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**

 **MI AVENTURA EN LA LIGA DE LAS LEYENDAS**

 **.**

 **.**

Mel se paró en seco delante de la puerta. Desde hoy conviviría con la persona que estaba al otro lado, sería su compañera de habitación.

Estaba nerviosa por qué tipo de chica podría ser, la verdad es que esperaba que fuera de su edad.

Decidió no pensar más en ello y verlo por sí misma, así que dio un par de toques en la puerta y pronto se abrió.

No aparentaba ser mucho más mayor que ella, era pelirroja y tenía la cara bañada en pecas.

-¡Hola! -La chica se fijó en las dos maletas y se le iluminaron los ojos- ¡Pasa, pasa!

Le hizo caso y entró.

La habitación era bastante espaciosa, parecida a la que tenía en su casa en Demacia, solo que esta vez tenía una compañera.

Las ventanas eran correderas, con el marco plateado y los cristales más limpios imposible. Las paredes tenían un tono azul claro, cosa que quedaba muy elegante y bonito. Los muebles parecían ser de madera de ébano, por el tono oscuro que tenían.

Lo primero que pensó la chica rubia fue que con las tres ventanas que había en la habitación podría leer muy a gusto.

La pelirroja cerró la puerta mientras Mel se dedicaba a mirar atentamente a su alrededor.

-Encantada, soy Jerome Avicia. Soy de Piltover y llevo unos pocos meses aquí, supongo que eres mi nueva compañera. -Tomó la mano que le extendía Jerome y la sacudió a modo de saludo-.

-Así es, yo soy Melisenda Delacroix, de Demacia, pero puedes llamarme Mel o Meli, como hacen todos.

Le dedicó una sonrisa que le correspondió y fue entonces cuando supo que había tenido suerte con su compañera.

Fue a dejar las maletas al lado de la que sería su cama, ya que se había quedado quieta en medio de la habitación y fue cuando escuchó de nuevo hablar a Jerome.

-Si quieres te enseño los alrededores, cuando te apetezca, claro. -Soltó una risita y se sentó en su cama, mirándole-.

Desde que había llegado al Instituto de Guerra le habían llevado por escaleras, pasillos y despachos para terminar el papeleo y la entrevista que le habían hecho no había sido corta, pero estaba ansiosa por ver las instalaciones.

Y no iba a negarlo, quería ver a los campeones también.

-Por mí vamos ahora. -Le dijo con una amplia sonrisa- puedo colocar las cosas más tarde.

Así pues, salieron juntas de la habitación y Mel se dejó guiar. Jerome sacó un mapa del bolsillo y mientras caminan por los pasillos lentamente iba señalando en el mapa.

-Esto es el comedor principal, esto es el Consejo, los dormitorios (que es donde estamos ahora), aquí es donde trabajamos -paró el dedo unos segundos en un edificio grande que estaba en el medio del mapa- es donde invocamos, hay diferentes salas dependiendo del grado que tengamos, ya lo verás.Y por último nos queda la Gran Biblioteca…

Ante aquello Mel puso su máxima atención y Jerome se dio cuenta, porque le sonrió y le dijo que pasarían por ahí.

-... y el Campus de los Campeones. -terminó con lo que estaba diciendo y le dio el mapa a la otra chica- Esto es para ti, cuando no lo necesites más puedes dejarlo en la habitación.

Al cabo de un rato de dar vueltas y ver los alrededores llegaron a la Gran Biblioteca y Mel apenas podía aguantarse las ganas de dar saltitos de alegría.

Amaba leer.

Jerome, que no era ciega, se dio cuenta y la llevó del brazo hasta la entrada.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron ante el empuje de la pelirroja y al entrar Mel no podía creer lo que veía.

Nasus estaba parado unos pasos más adelante, al lado del mostrador donde había una anciana. Los dos hablaban sobre algo que las chicas no alcanzaban a escuchar.

-Algunos campeones tienen trabajos que les permiten tener más dinero para vivir con más lujos, ya que tienen sus propias tiendas en su Campus. -Le señaló Jerome mientras la llevaba hacia dentro-.

-Buenos días, jovencitas. Oh, no te había visto por aquí antes. -Mel se dejó arrastrar hasta el mostrador, algo intimidada por la altura de Nasus, que se había girado a mirarlas mientras la anciana les hablaba-.

-Hola Nasus, hola señora Margery, ella es Melisenda Delacroix, una nueva invocadora. Le estaba enseñando las instalaciones, ¿le importa si le doy un pequeño paseo por la biblioteca? -Preguntó dirigiéndose a la anciana-.

-Adelante, no hay muchas jovencitas que se paseen por aquí. -La anciana se puso sus gafas de culo de botella y miró algo en sus papeles- Para coger libros de la biblioteca necesitas un carnet, si quieres puedo ir tramitando lo necesario.

Mientras Mel daba sus datos escuchó a Jerome hablando con Nasus.

-Si quieres puedo acompañar a tu amiga por la biblioteca, pronto empezará el trabajo, pequeña. -La voz profunda de Nasus sonó como un susurró, intentando no levantar la voz en la biblioteca-.

-No te preocupes, estoy atenta al horario, no tardaremos. -Jerome le sonrió y Nasus asintió-.

En pocos minutos estaban recorriendo los enormes e interminables pasillos de la Gran Biblioteca. Estaba lleno de libros de todo lo que podría uno imaginar, incluso había tomos de novelas románticas, lo que parecía ser la única cosa que Jerome leía.

Desde lejos vieron a Ryze coger un gran montón de libros pesados, cargados con la ayuda un carrito. Al salir volvieron a saludar a la anciana Margery, pero no vieron a Nasus por ningún lado.

Jerome le dijo que pronto podría invocar campeones y que siempre había sentido predilección por Nasus, por lo que de vez en cuando pasaba a saludarle.

Eso le gustaba a Mel, era a lo que aspiraba ella. Quería conocer a los campeones cuando tuviera que invocarlos, pensaba que al conocerlos sería mejor invocadora.

Tal y como dijo Nasus, era hora de trabajar, por lo que Jerome se fue y le dejó en la puerta de la Gran Biblioteca.

Mel se quedó sola y sin saber qué hacer. Aún eran las cuatro de la tarde y lo que quedaba de día lo tenía libre. Al día siguiente empezaría con sus clases de invocación.

Decidió acercarse al Campus de los Campeones. Según Jerome cualquiera podía pasearse por ahí, pero casi nadie solía acercarse.

Aunque tampoco había tantos Invocadores, tal vez eran unos cien como mucho, y muy pocos serían de su edad.

Llegó a un jardín enorme lleno de vegetación. Había una gran fuente con forma de manatí en el centro y de fondo se podían ver los dormitorios de los Campeones. Mel se paró en el puente que comunicaba con un camino de tierra que atravesaba todo el jardín y llegaba hasta la fuente. Ahí el camino de tierra seguía hasta los dormitorios o giraba hacia la derecha, donde estaban los establecimientos.

Bajo el puente corría un río y Mel pegó un salto cuando notó algo salpicarle agua fría.

Al mirar vio a Nami guiñándole un ojo mientras soltaba una risita antes de irse siguiendo el río.

Aún estando un poco mojada en pleno otoño sonrió emocionada, ¡había visto ya a tres campeones!

Se apoyó a la baranda del puente y miró el jardín, sin atreverse a ir más allá de momento.

Desde ahí vio a Janna conversando bajo la sombra de un árbol con Ekko, a bastantes Campeones meditando, entre ellos Karma, Maestro Yi, Wukong, Shen… Lo que le sorprendió fue que no llevaban sus típicos trajes, iban con ropas normales.

Lo cual le pareció lógico una vez lo pensó.

Una voz potente resonó entonces por todo el campus. Era la Llamada, ocho Campeones fueron nombrados. Mel sabía que había algunos que no se encontraban en el Instituto de Guerra, como era el caso de Jarvan IV y Lux, de Demacia.

Vio cómo Nami salía del río con ayuda de su magia acuática e iba hacia el edificio de invocaciones. Janna se despidió de Ekko y se dejó llevar por la suave brisa de otoño.

Se quedó mirándola hasta que desapareció de su vista y notó que alguien se acercaba a paso ligero por el puente.

Ezreal la miró sorprendido y le dedicó una amplia sonrisa.

-Nueva por aquí, ¿eh? Bienvenida. -No dejó de caminar, pero le guiñó un ojo y le lanzó un beso con la mano, cosa que hizo sonrojar a Mel-.

-Igualmente. -Le dedicó su mujer sonrisa y se apartó para dejarle pasar-.

Cuando Ezreal ya se alejaba Mel se dispuso a irse a su habitación cuando se tropezó con alguien.

Notó cómo Kayn la cogía del brazo antes de que hubiera tocado el suelo mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido. Perfecto, acababa de hacer el estúpido delante del nuevo Campeón.

Mel se sonrojó hasta la raíz y se puso derecha.

-Perdón, estoy en medio. -La chica se alisó la ropa y esperó a que Kayn se fuera para irse ella también de una vez por todas-.

Kayn se quedó mirándola durante unos segundos y levantó una ceja mientras sonreía de forma ladina.

-¿Desde cuando dejan entrar a niñas?

Antes de que Mel pudiese increparle que ya tenía diecisiete años Rhast le recordó que habían sido llamados, por lo que Kayn se fue mientras se iba riendo de la cara de enfado de Mel.

"Maldito maleducado. ¡No soy una niña!" Era una de las pocas cosas que Mel odiaba. Siempre la trataban de niña debido a su aspecto pequeño y frágil.

Mientras la chica bufaba molesta pasó Talon por su lado, silencioso como solo un asesino puede ser. No dijo nada pero le dedicó una mirada curiosa mientras caminaba.

Cuando Mel se dio cuenta le miró a los ojos y mantuvieron la mirada fija hasta que Talon la avanzó y continuó con su camino.

El temible asesino noxiano de la casa DuCoteau acababa de pasarle por el lado a la chica. Y le había aguantado la mirada. Por dentro había estado sudando frío.

Mel estaba cansada de tanta emoción por lo que de una vez por todas se fue a su habitación a deshacer sus maletas.

.

.

.

Cuando entró el atardecer ya se filtraba por las ventanas y la chica se sentó en su cama unos instantes para recapitular lo sucedido.

Bueno, su deseo de ver a los Campeones de la Liga, los mejores de cada lugar, se estaba haciendo realidad.

Demasiado tal vez.

Mientras abría las maletas y sacaba su contenido pensó en lo que le esperaría al día siguiente.

Pero había algo que la distraía...

 **Ha llegado tu momento, ahora es cuando debes elegir qué camino prefieres.**

 **Mel no puede dejar en pensar en…**

 **Ezreal; El simpático y ligón explorador.**

 **Kayn; El arisco y sangriento guerrero**

 **Talon; El eficaz asesino noxiano.**

 **A partir de aquí la historia variará dependiendo del camino que tomes, ¡cada capítulo tendrá una versión distinta dependiendo del Campeón que elijas! (aunque también puedes elegirlos a todos…** **ejem** **).**

 **Os espero en el siguiente capítulo.**


End file.
